On A Full Moon's Night
by ReadingStar
Summary: "Standing behind her was a werewolf. Its bright amber eyes glowing in the dark. Her smile faded as she got up and tried to back up. Her eyes meeting the werewolf's." Remus bites Luna, that's all you need to know!


******Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 9.  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Captain  
Length: 1151 words, excluding A/Ns**

******Task- **What if Remus Lupin had bitten a student upon his transformation on the night Pettigrew escaped in PoA? 

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

* * *

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. The grass was bathed in the bright moonlight.

Luna had always enjoyed full moons. She paused, a small smile on her face and slowly turned her head towards the sky. She felt as if nothing could destroy her peace and joy, that was until she heard a distant howl.

She sighed and continued walking towards the clump of trees by the lake, only pausing to gaze at the flowers, or think about the animals that she had seen.

She wanted to see them again, the Thestrals. She had been mesmerized when she had seen them for the first time at the start of the year. Ever since, she had come to visit them every day.

A second howl met her ears a few minutes later. Shaking her head, Luna ignored the howls and continued making her way towards the lake.

She could see the lake, the still water, with the reflection if the moon on it was beautiful, she thought, as she paused once again.

Luna was about to continue walking when she spotted a fluxweed plant. They were best if picked on a full moon, her mother had told her once. A long time ago…

Kneeling down, she gently stroked one of the leaves. It would be nice to have a fluxweed near her bed, she thought, gently clearing the sand near the plant.

Its leaves were moist, and felt cold on Luna's warm hands. She ignored the feeling and continued to brush the sand away.

The fluxweed was almost out when she heard footsteps…except they didn't sound very human. Had the thestrals sensed her? They didn't require her to bring them meat anymore. She turned around slowly, smiling.

Standing behind her was a werewolf. Its bright amber eyes glowing in the dark. Her smile faded as she got up and tried to back up. Her eyes meeting the werewolf's.

Screaming would do her no good, she knew it. All she had to do was move slowly… She would have escaped had there not been a tree behind her. She hit it with a thud, hurting her head. She grabbed hold of its trunk, trying to go to the other side in order to be able to run.

But it was too late, she felt the werewolves teeth bite into her skin. She looked into its amber eyes one last time before falling on the ground.

* * *

He sniffed the girl. She smelt like him now, he thought poking her with his snout. She rolled over, her eyes still shut. He sniffed her again. She did smell like him, but she didn't look like him.

He missed company and now she would be his friend, he thought sniffing her again. His wet snout brushed her arm; there was a large cut on it. That was how she had become like him, he thought licking the wound so that it would heal. He knew that it had helped him in the past.

He placed his paws on her shoulder, turning her towards him, pulling her away from the shadow of the tree. As the moonlight hit her face, she began to transform. It started with her face changing shape, her nose turning into a snout and her eyes amber.

Her fur was a shade lighter than his, and she was small compared to a grown female werewolf.

She tilted her head in his direction and growled quietly.

He replied with a growl. She didn't understand, he was lonely, he had never had company of someone who was just like him before.

She growled one last time, before heading towards the lake. He followed her without hesitation and arrived by the lake in time to see her walk in. He followed her and growled:_Don't go too far from land, you can drown._

_I know_, she replied as a snarl. She was a child compared to him, for one he could tell she was younger, and two she hadn't been like him for as long as he had. He had to teach her how to be like him.

_Come, let's go to the forest_, he whined.

_Fine_, she growled, reluctantly wading out of the water. He led the way to the forest, where he taught her how to catch birds and small animals like squirrels.

They enjoyed a meal of their catch and then headed back towards the lake where they slept for a while. They had spent a tiring but enjoyable night together.

* * *

Remus woke up early the next morning, as soon as the sun came out in fact. A short distance away from him, curled up into a ball was one of his students, Miss Lovegood.

Had he bitten her? Had she too become a werewolf? If that was the case, he would never forgive himself. She too opened her eyes a few minutes later.

"Professor Lupin?" she asked. "You were the werewolf?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "Did I bite you?"

Luna nodded. "Don't you remember anything from last night?

"I no longer remember what happens after I transform," he replied sadly. "You become more wolflike during your transformation after a while…"

"Oh," Luna said surprised. "I can remember everything that happened to me as a wolf, but I was unable to control myself, it was like the werewolf in me had taken over."

"It does," he said sadly.

"We had fun last night, you showed me around the forest and I splashed in the lake while you stayed outside, a bit annoyed I think!"

He looked at her confused. He had bitten her as a werewolf, hence making her one. Didn't she hate him?

"Last night was probably one of the most enjoyable nights of my life!

"Don't you hate me for making you a…"

"No, I really liked it… I felt free and happy… Plus it will now be easier to find a Crumple-Horned- Snorkack! Apparently werewolves can smell them from a distance!"

"A Crumple-Horned what?" he asked getting more confused by the second.

"It's this amazing animal whose horn has healing powers and…" she went into a long, detailed explanation about the animal which she was obviously obsessed with.

"We should probably go up to the castle," he said to her once she was done.

"Sure," she replied getting up.

Remus did leave Hogwarts the next day, nobody but the headmaster, Poppy, Mr Lovegood, Luna and Remus knew that Luna was a werewolf. The other teachers would be informed about it at some point, but for then they chose to keep it to themselves.

Madam Pomfrey would be asking Snaps to brew Wolfsbane Potion for Luna and Remus every full moon, even during the holidays!

Much to everyone's surprise, Mr Lovegood and Luna were not at all depressed that she had been bitten. They seemed excited as they discussed their expeditions for the holidays.

They were determined to find the Crumple-Horned-Snorkack!

* * *

**I must admit, I am VERY fond of both Luna and Remy! Writing this was very enjoyable, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**I don't know if I got the werewolf scene right, but I felt that being wolves and humans, they could communicate with each other using these growls and grumbles... Don't know if you agree :P Also, I wasn't sure weather Luna should transform on the spot or on the next cycle, so I did it on the spot to fit my fic, let me know if I got it wrong :)**

**Thanks for reading my fic and barefoot and buckwild for Betaing!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Stara**


End file.
